Many of conventional bevel polishing apparatuses polish only the peripheral edge of a substrate using a polishing tape in order to remove foreign matter sticking to a bevel portion of the substrate, and do not polish the rear surface of the substrate. In such bevel polishing apparatuses, only the front surface of a substrate may be cleaned and the rear surface of the substrate may not be cleaned.
In contrast, a recently developed bevel polishing apparatus polishes the rear surface of a substrate as well as the bevel portion of the substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-150178). In such a bevel polishing apparatus, it is necessary to reverse the substrate upside down in order to clean the rear surface of the substrate.